Nuestra Vida
by Yui dragneel
Summary: la vida no sabe como sorprendernos. Lucy esta enamorada de su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo Natsu, después de un incidente con un gremio oscuros su sentimientos salen a la luz... Primer facfin por favor leando
1. Chapter 1

NUESTRA VIDA

Capitulo I

-Ne Lucy, él va a estar bien? – pregunto un pequeño gato de color azul con una mirada un poco triste.

-No lo sé happy, él está muy malherido – comenzó a llorar – porque tuviste que ir por mí -dijo entre sollozos mientras miraba al peli-rosado en la camilla.

-Lu-chan – la rubia voltea a ver a una peli-azul con una cinta roja en la cabeza – tienes que descansar, él va a estar bien aquí todos lo vamos a cuidar – sonríe.

-tienes razón levy-chan, voy a ir a descansar y si despierta me avisas – voltea a ver al bulto que estaba recostado al lado del peli-rosado – vamos happy tenemos que ir a comer y descansar, después volvemos.

-Está bien Lucy – el felino se levanta y comienza a volar en dirección a la rubia quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos – quiero comer un pescado.

-cuando bajemos le pedimos uno a mira-san para que comas – le sonríe cálidamente y después mira a la peli-azul – levy-chan cuida bien de natsu mientras nosotros no estamos sonríe melancólicamente.

-Claro lu-chan, ve a descansar que todo el gremio cuidara de natsu – dijo mostrando una sonrisa calidad.

Después de la pequeña conversación la rubia salió con happy en brazos, quien se estaba quedando dormido. Cuando Lucy llego a barra, todos en el gremio se quedaron callados mirándola unos con preocupación, otros tristes y alguno que otro confundido por la situación.

Salió del gremio con un happy dormido entre sus brazos mientras pensaba "Natsu porque tenías que ir por mi si yo me puedo cuidar sola" y sin darse cuenta choca con alguien, el simplemente la miro y dejo caer unas llaves de diamantes en las manos de Lucy y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. La rubia llego a su departamento confundida por lo que había pasado momentos antes de llegar; hiso todo lo que normalmente hacia mientras happy estaba durmiendo en su cama, se sentó a escribir una carta para su madre (como siempre hace).

-"Mama, hace un tiempo no te escribo pero estaba ocupada en misiones con natsu y happy, pero hace dos días cuando estábamos en una misión unos magos de un gremio oscuro nos atacaron y natsu por protegerme salió malherido, si no fuera porque jellal y meredy estaban cerca natsu habría… -al pensar que natsu pudo haber muerto comenzó a llorar-… habría muerto por mi culpa, no sé qué haría sin natsu a mi lado, él es quien le da calidez a mi vida. Hace una semana acepte que me gustaba mi mejor amigo, pero el solo me ve como a una amiga o compañera de grupo. Para ser sincera no sé cómo actuar en una situación así, no quiero perder a natsu, no quiero perder algo valioso para mi…- se comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que salían y termino de escribir - …quiero ser feliz al lado de natsu, que él se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos. Mama te extraño mucho.

Cerro la carta y la guardo en un baúl pequeño donde las guardaba, y después se acostó al lado de happy abrazándolo, no supo cómo ni cuándo se quedó dormida.

-_Oí luce, vamos a comer algo – _decía un animado peli-rosado_._

_-Natsu no tenemos dinero, primero hacemos la misión y después nos vamos a comer – _miro a natsu y le dedico una sonrisa las cuales le gustaban mucho al peli-rosado.

-_Luce si supieras que esas sonrisas tuyas me desarman, me vuelven loco. No sé cuándo fue que me enamore de ti – _pensó mirando a la rubia que le hacía una señal_._

_-Natsu, Lucy encontró lo que teníamos que buscar –_ happy volaba hacia el peli-rosado con un pescado en la boca _– ven rápido para poder ir a comer._

_-ya voy happy – _comenzó a correr en dirección a la rubia quien lo espera con una cálida sonrisa.

_Antes de poder llegar fueron atacados por dos magos que llevaban mascaras en las cuales se podía ver el logo de su gremio, Death Ghost, mandando a volar a Lucy quien choco con un árbol y callo algo lastimada. Natsu al ver esto no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a golpear a los magos, mientras Lucy se paraba cogiendo una de sus llaves._

_-Rugido del dragón de fuego – _Natsu ataco a los magos mientas estos esquivaban el ataque.

_-Ábrete puerta del león, Loki – _la rubia llamo a loki para que ayudara a Natsu, mientras cogía otra y llamaba a otro espíritu_ – Ábrete puerta del carnero, Aries._

_- Lucy-san en que puedo ayudarla, sunimasen – _pregunto Aries con pena

_-Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego – _volvió a tocar Natsu a uno de los magos mientras Loki hacia lo mismo.

_-Aries ayuda a Loki con ese mago mientras yo ayudo a Natsu – _Contesto Lucy viendo como su amigo era lanzado por los aires.

_-De acuerdo, sunimasen – _contesto dirigiendo un ataque al enemigo del peli-naranja.

_-Memory maker: espejos – _devolvió un ataque de Natsu que desafortunada mente le cayó a Lucy, pero esta fue salvada por Loki antes del impacto.

_-Clones de roca – _dijo el otro mago haciendo aparecer a unas figuras iguales a Lucy y Loki, pero de rocas.

_La batalla fue dura, pero termino con dos magos enemigos casi muertos y un Natsu desmayado en los pies de Lucy quien al ver como el peli-rosado no reaccionaba comenzó a llorar, pero al rato sintió unas manos en los hombros que era una peli-rosada que la ayudaron a parar, mientras que a Natsu lo cargo un chico peli-azul con un tatuaje en el ojo izquierdo._

_-Jellal, Natsu se va a mejorar verdad – _las lágrimas de la rubia se hacían presente al ver al pali-rosado que no reaccionaba y se veía casi muerto.

_-Claro Lucy, el solo esta desmayado y cansado, utilizo mucho poder mágico contra esos dos – _el peli-azul solo la miro de reojo _– "Lucy no puedo decirte que Natsu si no es ayudado por Wendy podría morir" – _pensó con una mirada tristes que solo notaron meredy y happy, que estaba en la cabeza de la rubia.

Lucy se despertó por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, se incorpora y miro por todos lados, happy entro volando por la ventana y saludo a Lucy – Buenos días Lucy – Ella simplemente asintió se levantó para estirarse y se dirigió para hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno de los dos.

-Happy hoy vamos a ir al gremio para ver como esta Natsu – saco una sartén para preparar unos huevos.

-Aye Sir – happy se sentó alzando una de sus patitas en forma de aprobación

Después de desayunar se bañó y se arregló, salio con happy en dirección al gremio para ver a todos. Cuando llego al gremio vio como todo estaban felices como si celebraron la llegada de alguien muy querido, alguien la abrazo con fuerza diciéndole algo al oído "Vea a la enfermería" al separarse vio que fue una peli-roja con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Subió y entro a la enfermería del gremio, ahí lo vio sentada metido en sus pensamientos con una gran sonrisa que la derretían, se abalanzo en sima de el para darle un abrazo lleno de cariño y amor el cual este acepto, después se separaron y sus rostros que darán a pocos centímetros sintiendo la respiración del otro cada vez más cerca, y antes de que sus labios rozaran entro un gato azul por la ventana con una sonrisa pícara – se guuuuuusssstan – se separaron con las caras rojas más que el cabello de Titania, Lucy solo se sentó en la camilla y se quedó mirando las heridas de peli-rosado quien le dio un abrazo grupal con happy en medio de los dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuestra Vida

Capitulo II

**POV Natsu.**

Hace unos minutos me había despertado de mi coma temporal de dos días, erza fue a la primera que vi y me conto que Lucy y happy no se habían separa de mi en esos dos días y que era muy raro verme solo con happy acostado en mi abdomen ya que Lucy iba al baño pero siempre estaba pendiente de mí, al escuchar eso de parte de erza me alegre mucho al saber que fui cuidado por Lucy, así que pregunte donde estaba ya que happy tampoco estaba conmigo.

-Levy la convenció de que se fuera a descansar con happy, con la condición que le dijeran como iba tu salud mientras ella no estaba – Erza cambio su sonrisa a una más melancólica – Ella se preocupó mucho por como estabas no quería irse de tu lado hasta que Levy la convenció.

-gracias erza, escuchar eso me hace feliz – dice mirando una pequeña cajita que tenía en las manos – erza dile a Lucy que suba cuando llegue al gremio por favor.

-está bien y descansa natsu – se fue de la habitación y en poco minutos oigo como el gremio grito de alegría, parece que estaban preocupados.

Pase otros minutos hasta que se abrió la puerta y dejo ver a una cabellera rubia la cual era conocida por mí, me sorprendió cuando Lucy se lanzó a abrazarme y obvio yo le correspondí el abrazo. Se sentía muy cálido en sus brazos hasta que se separó y nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro y sin pensarlo nos acercamos más de lo que debíamos, sentí su reparación y ella la mía, llegamos al punto de besarnos pero happy dentro por la ventana con una sonrisa pícara.

-Se guuuuuuuuuuuuussstan – dijo acercándose a la camilla mientras Lucy y yo nos separábamos, sentía que mi cara ardía más de lo normal, era obvio que estábamos más rojos que el cabello de erza.

Ella después de lo que paso se sienta a mi lado y mira mis heridas así que la abrase y happy también, y comenzó a llorar.

-tranquila Luce happy y yo estamos contigo – no soporto verla llorar, eso me desgarrar el corazón.

-G-Gracias Natsu, eres el único que sabe cómo hacerme sentir bien – dijo en sollozos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – enserio eres muy especial para mí.

-Jajaja – reí nervioso al comentario que ella dijo, soy su mejor amigo después de todo pero eso no me gusta quiero ser algo más que eso – ven acuéstate conmigo y happy un rato – la jale para que su cabeza que dará recostada en mi pecho.

**POV Lucy.**

Natsu me jalo para acostarme en la camilla con él y happy, mi cabeza quedo en su pecho y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Sabes Natsu? – pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-Que pasa Luce – me respondió con un tono suave. Enserio no sé cómo es que puede llegar hacer tan tierno.

-Yo no puedo estar sin ti – dije un poco avergonzada. Natsu se incorporó haciéndome para y cogiéndome la mejilla con ternura.

-y yo no quiero separarme de tú lado mi princesa – era la primera vez que Natsu me llamaba por ese apodo, seguro me sonroje ya que sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Lo se Natsu – yo solo acerté en contestar eso mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis manos – de seguro no podemos separarnos por mucho tiempo – él no me dio tiempo y me dio un beso en el cuello. Se separó de ahí y me miro.

-Princesa yo solo quiero estar contigo – por Mavis no me creía que Natsu me estuviera diciendo esas cosas tan lindas en un tono seductor – Sabes desde que te encontré vi a una linda chica inteligente y educada hasta cierto punto.

-Jejeje no es mi culpa que tú y happy me saquen de quicio – Lo interrumpí porque no quería darle un beso además nos estábamos olvidando de que happy estaba ahí sentado viendo todo – es tu culpa mi querido dragón – enserio esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

-Si yo soy tu dragón entonces tu eres mi princesa – Natsu me cogió de la barbilla con delicadeza para darme un beso, pero fuimos otra vez interrumpidos por otra persona que no era happy.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dejo ver a una peli-blanco de cabellos cortos entrando, como por inercia nos separamos por la recién llegada, enserio todos nos interrumpen cuando tratamos de besarnos.

-Natsu que alegría que ya estés despierto – lissana se lanzó a abrazar a Natsu tirándome a mí al suelo – no vuelvas a asustarme así, estaba muy preocupada por ti –alguien que estaba más preocupada por él era yo no tú, abecés no soporto a lissana con su modo de celosa obsesiva con Natsu.

-Lucy estas bien – Happy me pregunto mientras yo me paraba, de alguna forma happy se volvió muy unido a mí.

-Claro happy yo estoy bien no te preocupes – le conteste con una sonrisa mientras que lissana me veía con ojos de "Acércate otra vez a Natsu y te mato", enserio no la comprendo.

-Luce cuando salga de aquí podemos ir a cenar juntos.

-Claro Natsu, vamos a cenar juntos

-Yo también quiero ir, Natsu puedo – Lissana no tiene remedio, enserio no ha soltado a Natsu desde que entro a la enfermería más directa que esa para que los deje solos no hay más.

-Claro puedes ir, después de todo también vamos con erza, gray, juvia, gajeel, Levy y Yo trato de encontrar a jellal para que vayamos todos – dije con una sonrisa falta que solo la entendió Natsu y happy – y Con su permiso yo voy a bajo para que ustedes puedan hablar y que los demás del gremio también.

-Claro baja ya que hay unos dulces nuevos deberías probarlos – vamos enserio me está echando de la enfermería para poder estar con él a solas, y de paso me pasa a happy.

-Oye lissana tranquila, Luce se puede quedar no hay problema – se le notaba la cara de desacuerdo, pero lissana no hizo caso y me saco de la enfermería cerrado la puerta encima de mi cara.

**POV normal.**

Lucy bajaba al primer piso del gremio con happy en sus brazos, una peli-azul se le acerco con cara de duda, así que la rubia quiso decirle.

-Lissana entro a la enfermería, haciendo todo lo posible porque me saliera – la rubia tomo un sorbo del jugo que tenía enfrente de ella – abecés no la entiendo en lo más mínimo.

-A ella se le nota que esta coladita por Natsu desde que estaban más jóvenes – dijo una albina de cabellos largos – siempre quiere estar con Natsu a solas, pero como lo encuentra siempre contigo le disgusta un poco.

-Mira tiene razón, ella no quiere que él se enamore de otra persona que no sea ella – dijo una peli-rojo comiendo un pastel de fresas – además es muy tarde ya que Natsu está enamorado de Lucy.

-C-claro q-que no… - la rubia había dejado de tomar su jugos para toparse con sus manos para que no dejar ver su sonrojo "Natsu en qué demonios estás pensando" pensó la rubia al acordarse de las escenas de hace rato.

De la nada todo el gremio sé que do callado de golpe y cuando las chicas vieron a Natsu cogido de la mano de la albina menor pusieron cara de desaprobación; era obvio que lissana hacia todo eso para llamar la atención de todo el gremio y más que todo de cierto peli-rosado que estaba a su lado.

Lucy se paró y fue al tablero de misiones para poder ir a trabajar, todos quedaron atónitos con el comportamiento de la rubia, ella nunca actuaba de esa forma y después de un rato mirando cogió una misión y se devolvió a la barra.

-Erza que tal si hacemos esta misión con gray y juvia – le pregunto a la peli-rojo que la veía con cada de "qué demonios haces".

-solo quiero ir a trabajar para darle un regalo a Natsu por su recuperación – sonrió con una risas que a todos le gustaban ver – y como Natsu aún está muy débil tengo que dejar descansar a mi mejor amigo – volvió a reír pero esta vez a Natsu que se sonrojo de una al escuchas a la rubia, pero este le devolvió la sonrisa esta vez haciendo sonrojas a Lucy.

-Entonces vamos de una vez – Erza se paro del asiento cogiendo la misión que la rubia tenía en las manos – Mira anota esta misión al equipo de Lucy.

Mira solo asintió y anoto la misión la cual era fácil, derrotar a una banda de ladrones en un pueblo vecino y se demoraba tres días, Titania miro a gray y juvia que estaban cerca con cierta mirada de "vamos ya arreglar vuestras maletas", los dos susodichos salieron del gremio sin antes decirle a Erza que a las tres en la estación del tren, esta asintió y luego salió también del lugar.

-Lucy ten cuidado por favor – todos que darán viendo al peli-rosado con cara de cómplices ya que ellos sabían lo que nacía de esa amistad.

-Natsu tu solo relájate que tres días pasan volando – se despidió Lucy mandándole un beso desde su lugar antes de marcharse.

Levy quien vio como Natsu miraba a la rubia salir se le acercó y le dijo al oído "Lu-chan va a estar bien tranquilo ella te quiere mucho para dejarte solo" el peli-rosado se sonrojo más de lo que estaba y se tapó con su bufanda lo cual hizo que todo el gremio riera, exacto cierta alvina que estaba a su lado que solo ponía cara de tristeza "Si solo no te hubieras enamorado de ella", y así todo la tarde pasaron hablando y riendo todo el gremio. Era como siempre pero había algo que no le gustaba al peli-rosado y eso era si contarle a Lucy lo que sentía o esperar más de lo que ya había esperado.

Mientras en otro lugar de magnolia aparecía una figura muy extraña, era una mujer de la misma edad de Lucy, su pelo era color plata con toques de negro, sus ojos bicolor uno rojo y el otra negro, y vestía unos shores negros una blusa de tiras rosa con una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos del mismo color de la blusa.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Quién será la nueva mujer? ¿Natsu se le podrá confesar a Lucy? ¿Qué tramara lissana para separar a Natsu de su rubia?...

Review con alguna sugerencia o para decir si les gusto o no… Gracias por leer, nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuestra Vida

Capitulo III

**POV Normal**

Ya eran las tres y todos estaban en la estación, exacto una rubia que por problemas aún no había llegado haciendo preocupar a los demás chicos, pero su preocupación desapareció cuando vieron a cierta rubia entrar a la estación con otra pareja que la acompañaba, todos se saludaron y entraron al tren que los llevaría a su destino.

-Y eso que Gajeel y Levy vinieron – pregunto el alquimista de hielo con un poco de curiosidad.

-Yo vine para salir del ambiente que hay en el gremio – respondió el peli-negro con un poco de indiferencia.

-Juvia quiere saber qué ambiente hay en el gremio – dijo la maga de agua mientras abrazaba al mago de hielo.

-Lissana no deja ni un minuto solo a Natsu – la maga del guion hizo una mueca para después mirar a Lucy – enserio ella tiene un obsesión por Natsu, hasta nos dio a happy para que lo trajéramos.

-Ella esta celosa de que Lucy pasa más tiempo con el cerebro de carbón que con ella que su amiga de la infancia – el azabache solo abrazo a la peli-azul que estaba a su lado.

-Saben dejemos de hablar de ella y mejor pensemos un plan para atrapar a esos ladrones – dijo la rubia en tono decidido.

-Lucy tiene razón vamos hacer un plan para poder acabar con la misión rápido – Titania saco un lapicero mágico y comenzó a escribir en el aire.

Se pasaron todo el viaje inventando un plan para la misión, happy decidió dormir todo el tiempo en las piernas de la rubia que lo acariciaba su pelaje poniéndole cuidado a erza, Gajeel no podía hacer nada ya que se mareo al sentir el tren en movimiento y gray se desvestía cada dos o tres minutos. Después de que el tren se detuviera todo el equipo de Titania bajo para dirigirse a la casa de la persona la cual había pedido la misión.

**POV Natsu **

Había pasado apenas como tres horas desde que Lucy se fue con Erza, Juvia y el cubo de hielo con patas para una misión, para ser sincero me sentía aburrido aunque estuviera con los demás en el gremio, solo una persona que no se separaba de mi desde que mi rubia se fue.

-Natsu vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad – me pregunto lissana muy emocionada pero yo la rechacé ya que no quería salir a menos que fuera con Lucy y happy.

-Enserio no me siento en condiciones de salir hoy lissana – le conteste lo más amable y tierno posible – sí que mejor me quedo aquí en el gremio.

Lissana agacho la mirada y comenzó a decir cosas muy difíciles de descifrar para el Dragón Slayer de Fuego – pero si fuera ella aceptarías de una – dijo en un susurro

-A quien te refieres lissana – pregunte al indiferente, obvio que yo sabía de quien estaba hablando – no te entiendo.

-No te hagas el loco conmigo yo sé que si fuera Lucy la que te invitara a salir aceptarías de una sin vacilar – contesto enojada pero tenía razón, si fuera Lucy la que me invitara no lo pensaría dos veces si no que aceptaría rápido

-Está bien acepto tu invitación – ella cambio su expresión de tristeza a una alegre, para mi lissana era más rara que Luce y además daba miedo cuando yo pronuncio el nombre que mi querida rubia.

-Me voy a cambiar ya vuelvo, espérame en la barra con Mira-nee mientras regreso – se despidió y salió del gremio yo solo me dirigí a donde estaba mira y me senté en una buraca.

-Últimamente no entiendo a Lissana, está muy rara desde que regreso de edoras – Dije mirando a Mira con cara de cansancio – ya los comienzo a extrañar – susurre para mí mismo pero mira me escucho.

-Lissana le gustas Natsu y ella se siente amenazada por Lucy, pero esta guerra ya la perdió hace tiempo, es así? – me pregunto mirándome con una cara de melancolía, de seguro era porque su hermana tenía un amor no correspondido además mi corazón le pertenecía a la rubia de ojos marrones quien era mi mejor amiga – además no tienes remedio happy Y Lucy no llevan más de tres horas que se fueron y ya los extraños – La mire con una sonrisa melancólica y ella me dio una cálida – vamos come tienes que mejorarte para cuando Lucy y los demás vuelvan.

-Tienes razón Mira – dije mientras me embutía la comida.

Después de esperar por media hora lissana llego al gremio, lo acepto se veía sexy y provocativa para cualquier mago pero no para mí; su cuerpo no me llamaba la atención, como pudo ser años atrás pero eso era pasado y estamos en el presente donde solo me atrae el cuerpo de cierta maga celestial del gremio.

-Estás listo Natsu – me sonrió y yo se la devolví.

-Sí, vamos pues – me levante de la butaca en dirección a la salida del gremio, pero antes de que llegáramos las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una joven.

-Busco a Natsu Dragneel y a Lucy Heartfilia – pregunto la joven la cual no se les podía ver el rostro.

-y tú para que los quieres – contesto lissana cogiendo mi brazo con fuerza.

-Algo que a ti no te debe de interesar rechazada – nos miró para después lanzar… ¿un rugido del dragón de ruego?... antes que el ataque llegara tire a lissana a un lado.

-Dime que quieres conmigo – no me altere, esa joven olía igual a Luce eso me pareció raro.

-Es un asunto el cual tengo que hablar contigo y con Lucy – me contesto de la misma forma con la que yo le conteste – un asunto que solo ustedes dos pueden saber.

-Luce está en una misión ahora y como me vez yo estoy muy mal herido – le mostré como esta mi cuerpo vendado, a ella solo podía vérsele la mueca de tristeza que hacía con la boca.

-He atacado a mi padre en mal estado – susurro como para ella sola bajando la cabeza, solo habían dos personas que la escucharon las cuales eran Wendy que recién había llegado con charle de una misión y yo que me quede atónito por lo que había escuchado – Oye Natsu necesito hablar contigo y la joven de peli-azul que tiene al exceed blanco, por favor acompáñenme a fuero.

Wendy y yo le hicimos caso y salimos al encuentro con la extraña mujer que parecía estar triste por algo. Ignore las suplicas de lissana de no ir ya que quería saber quién era esa joven así que salí; cuando estábamos a fuera la joven se quitó la capucha de su chaqueta y pude ver un par de ojos bicolor rojo y negro.

-Me llamo Nashi Dragneel – no me podía mover al escuchas mi apellido que lo tenía ella – Soy nieta del rey dragón de fuego Igneel, hija de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia – ahora estaba más confundido por lo que estaba pasando, no sabía cómo reaccionar y parece que Wendy estaba en la misma posición que yo – Sé que es confuso y por mi apariencia no se puede demostrar que soy tu hija – ya entendía por qué estaba triste, reaccione al ver a un gato en su espalda de color Blanco con azul.

-Ne Nashi tu madre no esta verdad – pregunto el exceed en su espalda – lo esperamos o le vas a contar todo a él solo.

-Yui es obvio que le voy a decir todo – me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios – sé que lo que voy a decir es algo raro y fuera de este mundo pero es muy urgente que lo sepan - se me acerco y yo solo asentí, su cara era igual a la de Luce.

-Por favor Nashi-san dimos que es lo que te tiene así de triste – pregunto Wendy saliendo del shock en el que estaba – por qué dices ser la hija de Natsu-san?

-pues porque yo vengo del futuro, uno en el cual los dragones vuelven a aparecer – me miro y pudo notar lo que iba a preguntar – Durante el viaje se me cambio el pelo, mis ojos y desapareció mi marca del gremio, para ser sincera cuando llegue y me mire en el agua quería arrancarme el pelo pero eso era una locura. Gracias a Mavis que Yui vino conmigo porque si no me vuelvo loca - abrazo a la exceed que tenía un vestido rosa con amarillo - no me gusta es te color plata terminando en negro no va con mi personalidad y estos ojos tampoco me gustan, ahora que te miro puedo notar cuanto extraño mis ojos marrones y mi pelo rosado…

-que paso para que vinieras al pasado – la interrumpir al ver que sus ojos se cristalizaban – porque viniste a buscarnos a Luce y a mí.

-Por qué los quería ver – comenzó a llorar, se veía muy destrozada – antes de viajar en el tiempo pelee por ustedes haciendo llorar a mi madre y enojándote mucho, hace ya un mes que estoy en el pasado buscando una planta para la salud de Ryuma, haber peleado con mis padre me está mortificando mucho – se le notaba la desesperación así que me acerque y la abrase muy fuerte para que pudiera notar que aunque fuera el pasado yo ya la quería mucho.

-Nashi tranquila, tu madre y yo te perdonamos aunque no tenga ni idea de que hiciste – la seguí abrasando hasta que Yui se acostó en mi cabeza – y para que estés mejor vuélvete a unir al gremio mientras estás aquí en el pasado – la mire con una sonrisa paternal y ella asintió.

-Nashi san una pregunta – dijo Wendy que se había quedado en silencio escuchando lo que decía Nashi – quien te enseño la magia Dragón Slayer? – vaya eso también me lo preguntaba.

-Pues mi abuelo Igneel, quien más me puede enseñar ese tipo de magia – espera Igneel te enseño, no me lo creo – ya les dije que vengo de un futuro el cual los dragones volvieron, pero después les digo eso.

Entramos al gremio nos dirigimos con mira para que le pusiera la marca del gremio y hablar de varias cosas.

POV Lucy

Ya habían pasado los tres días en los cuales estaba preocupada por Natsu, nos dirigíamos al gremio y cuando llegamos abrimos la puerta y lo que me sorprendido fue a una chica de pelo plata lanzándose a mí.

-Nashi-san no te tires así a las personas – Wendy venia corriendo detrás de la joven

-Y-ya estamos en casa – fue lo único que dije, entonces vi a Natsu reír desde la barra así que me separe de la joven que se llamaba Nashi y me acerque a mi peli-rosado – Natsu ten tu regalo – se lo entregue con una sonrisa, el solo lo acepto con su encantadora sonrisa y lo destapo.

-Ooooh así que te lo regalo después de una misión – dijo la joven peli-plata acercándose a nosotros

-sí y prometo nunca quitármelo – me miro para después abrazar mi barriga y darme un beso en ella.

-N-natsu – no sabía que decir estaba nerviosa – y-yo también tengo uno – le mostré el collar que tenía – y combina con la pulsera

Todos nos quedaron viendo con cara de cómplices y eso hizo que me pusiera más roja que el cabello de Erza. Después de la escena protagonizada por Natsu y por mí la joven de cabellos plateados me llevo a la parte trasera del gremio acompañadas de Natsu, happy y otro exceed.

-Lucy yo me llamo Nashi Dragneel y soy tu… -fuimos interrumpidos por un grito que vino de la puerta.

-Natsu por favor cásate conmigo, no quiero que esa rubia oxigenada te tenga quiero que seas mío y no de ella – Lissana estaba como loca desesperada.

Ella corrió en dirección a Natsu y lo beso, Natsu no hizo nada estaba shockeado al igual que yo, pero Nashi se acercó y los separo.

-Lissana-san por favor contrólese, ese no es el estado en el cual debe estar – hablo la gata peli-blanco con azul.

-Lissana, tu sabes que el solo te quiere como una amiga y nada más - Enserio hoy tenía que ser el día de los locos.

Lissana me miro y se fue dejándonos otra vez a los cinco solos, así que Nashi volvió a hablar como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado.

-Como te iba diciendo, yo soy tu hija y la de Natsu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer el fanfic… ¿Cómo reaccionara Lucy ante la declaración de Nashi? ¿lissana encontrara a su amor verdadero? ¿happy y charle padres? Todo esto y mas en el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego…**


	4. Chapter 4

**NUESTRA VIDA**

**Capitulo IV**

**Espero les guste… Saludos Chicos**

**Yui Dragneel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una mañana muy soleada, donde los pájaros cantaban y los niños jugaban en los parque, pero en cierto gremio que existía en cierta ciudad su alegría era más intensa de lo normal.

En la ciudad de magnolia, el gremio más ruidoso, destructivo, alegre y unido festejaban el cumpleaños de una niña pequeña de cabellos rosados y ojos marrones hija de cierta pareja de magos, pero también el nacimiento de un par de niños el cual uno era de una pareja conformada de una maga de agua y un mago de hielo y el otro hijo de un mago de fuego y una maga celestial.

-Mamá quiero ver a Ryu – pregunto entusiasmada la pequeña, la maga celestial le mostro al bebe que tenía en brazos.

-Es lindo verdad princesa – dijo un peli-rosado acercándose a la pequeña para que pudiera ver mejor.

-Sí, es igual a mamá – la pequeña niña estaba muy feliz, su hermano cumplía el mismo día que ella al igual que el hijo del mago de hielo – y yo soy igual a ti

-Hey cerebro de lama – lo llamo un joven de cabellos azabache – por hoy vamos a dejar de pelear – propuso el joven.

-Tienes razón nevera con patas – acepto Natsu con una sonrisa – no quiero pelear en el cumpleaños de mis hijos

-Natsu, Gray es bueno que no peleen en el cumpleaños de sus hijos – Titania acercando con un par de niños gemelos – Haru y Teru ya tiene compañía

-Teru-chan, Teru-chan – llamo la pequeña peli-rosada a un niño un poco más grande que ella de cabello rojo con unos mechones de azul – vamos a abrir los regalos

-Vamos Nashi –le contesto el peli-azul tomándole la mano

-Oye Teru cuidado con mi princesa

-Tranquilo Natsu-san yo la cuido por usted – le sonrió antes de ir con Nashi a una mesa llena de regalos

-Nashi no debería tener la atención de Teru-chan esa debería ser yo la que este a su lado – Dijo una niña con cabello azabache y ojos azules con un vestidito que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con unas medias y unos zapatos de color negro – Teru-chan espera a aki.

-Aki-san no acoses a mi hermano por favor – se fue corriendo tras la pequeña una niña mayor que ella con cabello azulado con mechones rojos – tienes que comportarte Aki-san.

Los adultos miraban divertida la escena donde veían a varios niños riendo y jugando juntos mientras abrían los regalos de la peli-rosada.

De un momento a otro el escenario cambio y dejo ver a una adolecente sentada leyendo un libro mientras comía una manzana, un joven de cabello rojizo y la abrazo por los hombros.

-Que lees Nashi? – pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Un cuento de una princesa que es recatada por un dragón de morir quemada, después ella se enamora del dragón y descubriendo que este se puede transformar en humano y no sé qué más sigue tengo que seguir leyéndolo – contesto con una sonrisa tierna mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labias al chico – y feliz cumpleaños Teru-chan.

-solo con escucharlo de ti me hace muy feliz – dijo mientras se acercaba a la peli-rosada que solo sonreía.

-Teru por fin te encuentro – hablo una joven de cabellos verdes y ojos color miel – te estuve buscando por toda la ciudad y no pensé que estuvieran aquí sentado con esta cosa que llamas novia – señalo a la peli-rosada que ni se inmutaba por el comentario de la joven.

-Vamos Mizuki sabes que no me gusta que llames así a Nashi – contesto molesto por el comentario de la joven.

-Cómo quieres que actué cuando tu estas con ella y no conmigo – dijo acercándose peligrosamente al joven.

-Sabes Mizuki eres una completa loca, como vas a creer que Teru quiera estar contigo cuando te ha dejado en claro que me ama a mí – dijo la peli-rosada sin mirar a la peli-verde – y nos podías hacer el grande favor de dejarnos solos, quiero pasar tiempo con MI novio – hizo énfasis en "MI" con un tono de celo en su voz.

-No los voy a dejar solos yo me voy a llevar a Teru para que no vuelva a tu lado.

-Mizuki ya vasta, yo quiero pasar tiempo con Nashi y tú solo haces berrinche porque no soy tu novio, eres peor que Aki cuando estábamos más jóvenes.

La peli-verde se fue mirando con odió a la peli-rosada que solo abrazaba al joven.

De repente otro cambio de escenario, en el cual estaba una joven llorando y un joven serio que solo veía el piso

-DIME SI YA NO ME QUIERES PARA IR TE CON MIZUKI – grito la joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – YA NO TE SOY UTIL PARA QUE JUEGES CONMIGO

-Nashi por favor no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es – contesto entre cortado mientras sentía como las miradas de todos lo penetraban unos con odio y otros con lastima – por favor no llores mas

-QUE NO LLORE, ES QUERES UN CRETINO O QUE?!... SI ESTOY LLORANDO ES POR TU CULPA BASTARDO –dijo dándole golpes en el pecho – que te hice para merecer tanto daño Teru?... que fue lo que daño nuestra relación – pregunto acercándose más al joven.

-eso no importa yo mejor me voy ya antes que vacile con mi decisión –se alejó de ella y se fue con una mirada de soledad y tristeza por dejar lo que más amaba.

-TE AMO TERU FERNANDEZ SCARTL Y TE PERDONO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO – callo de rodillas mientras una mujer de cabellos rubios la trataba de consolar.

-Tranquila hija todo va a salir bien aquí estamos tu padre, Ryuma y yo para cuidarte, también están todos los del gremio.

-Gracias Mama – contesto abrazando a la rubia.

Todo se oscureció y después mostro algo así como una pelea entre padres e hijos

-Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia, tú no te vas a ningún lado – hablo un hombre de pelo-rosado con una mirada enoja y tristes – no hagas nada que arriesgue tu vida

-Padre ya tome mi decisión… voy a viajar en el tiempo y conseguiré esa planta medicinal para que Wendy pueda ayudar a Ryuma – dijo con serenidad, ella sabia que sus padres se preocupaban por ella y su hermano – además ya soy lo bastante fuerte para poder defenderme sola

-Hija tu padre tiene razón, es muy peligro para ti y Yui que apenas tiene cinco años – dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios – no quiero que te pase algo igual a Ryu.

-Lucy-san yo voy a cuidar a Nashi – hablo la gata desde el hombro de la peli-rosada

-Yui tu no vas a ir – dijo con autoridad una gata de color blanco

-Charle tiene razón Yui tu ni pienses en salir con Nashi – ahora hablo un gato azul que trataba de consolar a la rubia

-Lo siento pero es la decisión que tome así que no vemos luego – sin decir mas salió y pudo escuchar que la llamaban y gritaban su nombre – lo siento padres, happy, charle, Ryu y Teru, no voy a poder estar con ustedes.

La peli-rosada se despertó de súbito y se incorporó para poder ver a su alrededor, estaba en un departamento que olía a su madre con unos toques de su padre, al mirar bien pudo notar que la felina a su lado seguía dormida y escucho entrar a dos personas.

-Ya te encuentra mejor Nashi –pregunto un peli-rosado acercándose para tocarle la frente – me preocupe cuando te desmayarte después de hablar con Lucy de que eres nuestra hija.

-entonces que dijo ella – pregunto con melancolía.

-ella esta confundida pero feliz al ver que iba a tener a una hija con tu

-ella no se enojó o molesto – estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la rubia

-Lucy puede ser un poco rara pero es muy tierna y cariñosa con las personas que quiere – dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Natsu, Nashi a comer – dijo una voz desde la cocina – si no quieren pues no lo coman

-después hablamos de esto con Lucy cuando terminemos de comer – la joven solo asintió y caminaron en dirección al comedor donde los esperaba Una rubia con una sonrisa maternal y un gato azul comiendo un pescado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les guste, muy pronto sabrán más del pasado/futuro de Nashi… Natsu será capaz de decir lo que siente por Lucy? ¿Teru aparecen en el gremio?... Bueno eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo… Nos vemos **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuestra Vida **

**Capítulo V**

**Lucy POV.**

Estábamos hablando sobre donde se iba a quedar Nashi, aunque estuviera confundida por lo que me conto siento un gran amor de madre hacia ella, con este sentimiento puedo confirmar que ella si es mi hija aunque en un futuro lejano.

-Ella se va a quedar conmigo y happy – Natsu está decidido en que Nashi viva con ellos.

-Natsu ella es una chica y no puede vivir en una casa desordenada como es la tuya, así que ella se queda aquí – dije decidida yo me voy a quedar con Nashi.

-Por lo menos puedo opinar con quien puedo quedarme a vivir – le caía una gotita con casa de nerviosa, que bueno que no es como Natsu.

-Claro princesa, dinos con quien quieres que darte? – pregunto Natsu un tanto serio pero también feliz.

-Pues…– se quedó pensativa, presiento que lo que va a decir no es bueno –… quiero que vivamos los tres juntos – lo sabía, Natsu tanto como yo nos quedamos muy sorprendidos de lo que dijo.

-Segura que quieres eso – Natsu corto el silencio incomodo que se estaba apoderando del lugar – enserio no quieres vivir con alguno de los dos?

-Claro que no, yo quiero vivir con los dos como una familia – se le notaba felicidad en su cara cuando lo decía, enserio quiere estar con Natsu y conmigo – y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-Bueno si no hay de otra podemos vivir como tú quieres Nashi – enserio no entiendo como esas palabras salieron, de seguro fue el deseo de vivir con Natsu y happy quienes me veían con cara de sorpresa – o-obvio q-que n-necesitaremos mas cuartos de los que tiene tu casa.

-Y porque mi casa y no la tuya – enserio Natsu es un idiota, como va a preguntar eso si es obvio.

-Padre es obvio que aquí no ya que es muy pequeño para los cuatro si contamos a happy – y sigo segura que salió igual a mí – por eso es que tenemos que vivir en tu casa – le sonrió a Natsu con tanto amor a su padre que me siento feliz.

-Mmm está bien, pero esta noche dormimos aquí y mañana vamos a reconstruir mi casa – está algo molesto pero ya no hay vuelta atrás

-Natsu y happy duermen en el suelo y Nashi y yo en la cama – dije con tono de autoridad – esperen yo traigo cobijas para acomodarlas en el piso para que duermas algo cómodo.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV <strong>

Vivir con Luce y Nashi me hace muy feliz, poder vivir con dos personas a las que amo, aunque Nashi venga del futuro ya siento el amor paternal hacia ella y le tengo que defender de todos los pervertido tanto del gremio como de otras partes.

Luce fue a buscar que poner en el suelo para que yo durmiera cómodo, mientras Nashi entraba al baño solo me quede acostado en la cama esperando a que las dos volvieran.

_Estábamos solos en la enfermería del gremio abrazados, un abrazo que nos daba tanta calidez, nos separamos y nuestras caras quedaron cerca tanto que podía escuchar su reparación, podía ver eses hermosos ojos achocolatados que tanto me encantan y esos labios que me hipnotizan; nos a cercábamos más a cada minuto que pasaba y solo quedaba un milímetro para poder besar esos labios rosados y encantadores hasta que happy interrumpe._

-Natsu estas bien? – esa voz me hizo salir de ese recuerdo, voltee para ver de quien era esa voz y vi que era mi rubia encantadora.

-si solo que me quede recordando algo, nada más – dije con una sonrisa la cual le pudo sacar un sonrojo – Luce puedo dormir con ustedes dos?

-No Natsu tú te duermes en el piso con happy – no me queda otra, así que la cogí de la mano jalándola hacia mi quedando yo encima de ella – N-natsu q-que ha-ha-haces – me encanta verla sonrojada.

-algo de lo cual tengo muchas ganas – ya estaba al punto del descontrol mental – solo quiero hacer esto contigo.

-qué cosa Natsu? – estaba roja tanto como el cabello de erza y eso me encanta, le di un beso en el cuello – enserio Natsu, que quieres hacerme? – me volvió a preguntar, así que le dio otro beso pero esta vez en la mejilla.

-será mejor que te muestre – me quite el chaleco y le comencé a dar besos en el cuello, me le acerque al oído para lamerlo – sabes muy bien Luce – ya no tenía control de mis acciones.

-Na-natsu p-pa-para que nashi está en el baño y puede salir en cualquier momento – negué con la cabeza para después para después seguir besando el cuello y quitarle el chaleco que ella tenía con las mangas falsa.

* * *

><p><strong>POV normal <strong>

(Advertencia posible lemon, no recomendado para personas con derrame nasal extremo… XD ok no XD)… En las calle de magnolia caminaba una peli-plata con dos gatos en brazos en dirección a Fairy hills con una sonrisa en la cara.

-ojala mi pare pueda declararse de una vez por todas – pensaba la chica mientras caminaba con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Y esa sonrisa de que es mi princesa – dijo una voz que provenía de la rama de un árbol – me has estado pensando mucho?

-Co-como – la joven estaba muy nerviosa por aquella voz – Teru como es que estas aquí? – Pregunto mientras tenía los ojos abiertos como platos – me puedes explicar

De la rama salto un joven – tus padres me pidieron el favor de que le vigilara por si te pasaba algo – dijo mientras se a cercaba a la joven.

-pero como es que mi padre no te trato de matar en el intento – dijo en tono burlón – también viniste con ella – cambio su tono burlesco a uno serio.

-tranquilo Nashi ella no vino porque yo le dije que no, porque quiero pasar tiempo con mi princesa – al decir eso le coge la barbilla con suavidad y le da un beso tierno en los labios el cual ella corresponde.

-vamos a un hospedaje y mañana vamos al gremio, claro si tú quieres – dijo al separarse del chico que tenía el pelo negro y ojos color carmesí, un tatuaje azul en el ojo derecho.

Mientras en otro lugar… (Aquí viene el posible lemon)

-N-natsu no lo hagas – decía una rubia muy roja

-Lo siento Luce ya no me puedo detener – dijo para después darle un beso apasionado el cual la chica acepto.

Durante el beso el peli-rosado le quito el top que la rubia tenia y la falda con la medias, mientras la rubia le quitaba los pantalones fundiéndose el uno con el otro en el beso que los llevo más haya, (lo se soy pésima haciendo esto) lo único que ellos podían decir en toda su acción era el nombre de su amante.

-Luce, quieres ser mi novia – hablo el peli-rosado en medio de jadeos abrazando a la rubia.

-Claro que si Natsu – dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios, haciendo que este la suba encima de el para empezar su acción de nuevo.

Mientras en el hospedaje…

-Teru ya deja de molestarme y duerme – la peli-rosada se trataba de salirse de los brazos del peli-negro.

-No quiero, hace mucho que no duermo contigo así – al sentir que la joven se trataba de salir de su agarre la apretaba más contra él.

-Teru ya te dije que me sueltes, no quiero dormir así.

-Nashi – cambio su tono a uno más serio – sabes lo triste que es dormir solo en la cama sin tenerte a mi lado, despertarme en la mañana y no tenerte a mi lado.

-Tú me dejaste por ella, por eso me fui – al decir eso comienzo a llorar – además te comprendo, la soledad en mi interior por no estar contigo.

-por lo menos estabas con tus padres, los míos ni me quieren ver – escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la peli-rosada – por favor vuelve a mi lado Nashi

-Teru prométeme que cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo las vas a dejar si – dijo mientras se volteaba y le cogió el rostro con las manos – y podremos hacer que Erza y Jellal te perdonen Teru.

-Por estar a tu lado hago cualquier cosa princesa – le dio un beso en los labios llenos de amor y calidez el cual la peli-rosada le correspondió y así se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente en el gremio Nashi había presentado al peli-negro como su novio el cual quería hacer parte del gremio la única que sentía que el joven era algo para ella era la peli-rojo y cuando iba a preguntarle a Teru sobre las puertas del gremio se abren y deja ver a cierta pareja de magos muy felices juntos.

-Oigan todos – gripo un peli-rosado muy alegre y emocionado por lo que iba a decir – Luce y yo somos pareja, así que ojo para lo pervertidos que la vea oyeron – termino con un tono celoso.

Todos en el gremio se alegraron por la noticia que les había dado Natsu, así que hicieron una típica celebración por los novios con sus alegría y destructiva forma de celebrar, mientras en la barra estaba Nashi con Teru esperando a que llegara Lucy y Natsu para darle su sorpresa.

-Madre, Padre les presento a Teru él es…– fue interrumpida por el peli-negro que estaba a su lado.

-El novio de Nashi – dijo con un tono de seriedad – y les puedo prometer que la voy a cuidar con mi propia vida.

-Eso voy a ver lo con mis propios ojos en una misión que yo escoja – Natsu tenía los típicos celos paternales, Lucy lo noto al igual que su hija – están de acuerdo

-Claro – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno querido ve a escoger la misión – Hablo Lucy para que Natsu fuera al tablero y escogiera la misión – Bueno Teru-san tienes donde que darte a dormir?

-No señora – dijo con formalidad.

-Bueno puedo quedar con nosotros por favor – Nashi le estaba suplicando a su madre para que lo dejara ir pero antes de que pudiera contestarle en la entrada del gremio se vio la figura de una mujer de cabellos azules y mirada celestes.

-Donde estas Pequeña Nashi – dijo con un tono de burla – vamos a jugar para ver con quien se queda Teru pequeña lagartija debilucha – comenzó a reír con malicia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos perdón por la demora en subir este capítulo pero tenía un bloqueo mental por falta de inspiración. Espero les guste… ¿Quién puede ser la mujer que busca a Nashi? ¿Además que quiere con Teru? ¿Qué va hacer Lissana con el noviazgo de Natsu y Lucy?… esto en el próximo capítulo <strong>

**:3 Yui Dragneel**


	6. Chapter 6

NUESTRA VIDA

Capitulo VI

**POV Teru**

como es que me siguió aquí si la deje encerrada con un hechizo in rompible a menos que su madre lo haga quitado, demonios estoy en problemas y si no saco a nashi de aquí por que conociéndola se arma una pelea aquí. Mientras iba por Nashi esta ya estaba atacando a la peli-azul que estaba en la puerta así que me re-equipe con con la armadura del fénix.

-Nashi no pelees con ella no vale la pena princesa - dije tratando de que se tranquilizara - mejor ignoremos la y vamos con tus padres a una misión - realmente no quiera que se metiera en problemas y menos con ella.

Lucy se le acerco y la abrazo tratando de calmar la furia que esta tenia - vamos con tu padre que esta ansioso de poder ir a una misión en familia - gracias kami-sama por hacer de las madres las mejores en poder tranquilizar la furia de sus hijos y esposos - ademas tenemos que ir para poder arreglar la casa y poder vivir junto los cuatro.

Nashi suspiro y asintió dando la vuelta y encaminarse a donde estaba Natsu con una mirada tierna y llena de amor hacia su novia y a su mirai-hija, pero no pudo llegar por que fue atacada por espinas las cuales esquivo fácilmente.

-crees que te voy a dejar salirte de la pelea así como si nadas - enserio no se cansa de armar problemas y mas que todo buscar pelea con nashi - tu princesita de cuarta me tienes que devolver lo que es mio - y aquí vamos de nuevo con lo mismo.

-Nadie le dice eso a mi hija - un ataque le dio directo el cual provenía del peli-rosado que estaba a nuestras espaldas.

-Padre esta bien, es solo una niñata llorona que esta en busca de amor - y ahí volvía su tono burlón y sarcástico - o no es así floresita linda, solo eres una vulgar y engreida.

-Nashi Dragneel tu me las vas a pagar por quitarme a Teru - se lanzo atacar pasando encima mio, enserio las mujeres dan miedo cuando se enojan.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Normal.<strong>

Las dos jóvenes se comenzaron a atacar ignorando quien estuviera al lado de ellas, natsu trato de coger a nashi mientras teru cogía a la peli-azul.

-Como te llamas? y por que quieres lastimar a mi hija - hablo Lucy poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Que lo diga ella, es la culpable de que mi madre este triste y por quitarme a mi persona especial - su rostro se reflejaba el oído que sentía contra la peli-rosada - y mi nombre el Mizuki

-esperen un momento - un peli-negro con pircis en la cara - desde cuando ustedes dos tienen una hija de casi su misma edad - era obvio que todos en el gremio estaban confundidos del echo de que Natsu y Lucy tuvieran una hija que tenia la misma edad que casi todos los presentes.

-bueno eso tiene una explicación - todos voltearon a ver a wendy que estaba sentada en una mesa con romeo, charle, y yui - Nashi viene del futuro y por lo que veo Teru-chan y Mizuki-san también.

-eso es cierto - hablo el maestro que estaba mirando todos desde la barra.

-Si maestro, nosotros venimos del futuro - Nashi ya estaba tranquila mientras miraba seria la maestro - mi misión en este tiempo es encontrar una flor que ya se extinguió en mi época.

-sera mejor que me presente - el peli-rojo volvió a su ropa normal mientra se acercaba a erza - Mi nombre completo es Teri Fernandez Scarlet, hijo del mago Jellal Fernandes y la maga mas poderosa del gremio fairy tail Erza Scarlet, tengo una hermana que es maga de hielo y soy novio de Nashi Dragneel Hearthfilia - todo se quedaron callados mas que todo Erza, pues era obvio quien se da cuenta que su futuro hijo esta enfrente de ella.

-Nosotros también tuvimos los misma exprecion - aseguro wendy con una gotita de sudor callendole por la cien - y como se llama la flor Nashi-san.

-tiene que ver con las estrellas el nombre pero no se.

* * *

><p>Mientras en futuro de donde viene Nashi...<p>

-Como que mi hermana viajo al pasado por esa tonta flor - estaba desconcertando y mas como estaban sus padres.

-sabes como es sobre protectora contigo, con su hermanito - una rubia que estaba a su lado le hablo con dulzura y amor - tu padre y yo la queríamos detener pero nos fue imposible.

-pero de todas formas es mas fácil de que wendy-san encuentre la cura - dijo con un tono de preocupación por su hermana.

-hijo sabes como es tu hermana con ese tema, y puedes estar seguro que Teru la cuidara bien -dijo la rubia tratando de calmar a su hijo menor.

-eso es pero - dijeron el peli-rosado y su hijo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>mientras en el gremio (pasado)...<p>

-oigan no me ignoren - decía Mizuki mientras trataba de llamar la atención de todos.

-y como se llama la enfermedad que tiene tu hermano - pregunto Wendy buscando en varios libros plantas curativas.

-le llaman la noche eterna o algo así - Wendy solo la miro y después cogió un libro que estaba al lado de ella y comienza a leer.

Después de un largo momento, Wendy estaba preparando una poción la cual le paso a Nashi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Este remedio le puede ayudar a tu hermano, es una poción que me enseño Porlyusica-san que cura todas esas maldiciones - se sentía orgullosa de poder hacer la poción bien.

-Gracias Wendy, ahora solo tengo que volver al futuro y darle esta poción mi hermano y arreglar las cosas con mi familia - sonrió con esa calidez con la que Lucy y Natsu les dan al gremio cuando están felices.

Todos se despidieron de ellos con una sonrisa, pero antes Teru le dio un anillo a su madre y le beso la frente, mientras Nashi solo abrazaba a Lucy siendo también abrazadas por Natsu con una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Creo que es mejor irnos ahora - cogió a el peli-rojo y a la peli-celeste y desaparecieron en una luz que los rodeo a los tres.

* * *

><p>Habia pasado una semana desde que Nashi y los demás se devolvieran al futuro donde venían, Natsu y Lucy llevaban una semana de novios en las cuales muchas chicas no magas siempre le coqueteaban al peli-rosado, no hay que negar que Natsu es jodidamente guapo... eso no era solo con el, claro que no si no con casi todos los chicos del gremio como Gray, Gajeel, el mismo Natsu, Elfman, Jet, Romeo, Jellal (se unio al gremio el día después de que los jóvenes se fueran al futuro), Droy, Laxus, Freed, etc; y eso no les gustaba a las chicas del gremio quienes se habían vuelto las mas peligrosas de todo magnolia. Se podían ver como las mas tiernas generosas y lindas chicas del gremio Fairy Tail, pero cuando le coqueteaban a el chico que les gusta eran súbditas de los demonios llamados Erza y Mirajane.<p>

-Ne Luce por que estas enojada conmigo - pregunto un peli-rosado quien caminaba detrás de su novia

-solo déjame en paz Natsu, y mejor vete con tus nuevas amiguitas - como era posible que Natsu Dragneel estuviera coqueteando con una chica en el parque mientras la esperaba - seguro son mas divertidas que yo

-Princesa no te pongas así, solo estaba preguntando donde quedaba el gremio - la cogió de la mano y la jalo hacia él - yo solo tengo ojos para ti - le dio un beso en los labios llenos de amor y ternura, posando su otra mano en la cintura de la rubia y la que cogía la mano de Lucy la posiciono en una de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sabes que no me gusta verte con otras chicas, no quiero perderte - estaba sonrojada a mas no poder mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos - no quiero que me separen de ti Natsu - escondió su cabeza en el pecho del peli-rosado sintiendo como las lagrimas caían.

Natsu la abrazo y la cargo modo princesa hacia su casa, en la cual apenas llegar se besaron y se despojaron de la ropa, ese beso fue el comienzo de una noche de pasión entre los dos magos.

mientras en otra parte de la ciudad estaba Juvia comiendo un helado siendo acompañada de Lyon quien la había invitado el día anterior.

-Como has estado querida juvia - pregunto el albino mientras la veía de reojo - he escuchado de los miembros masculinos de tu gremio se han vuelto muy populares.

-Juvia esta celosa de las rivales del amor que siempre están al lado de Gray-sama - la peli-azul tenia la mirada ensombrecida.

-Yo nunca dejare que el estúpido de Gray te haga daño Juvia - le beso la frente y después la abrazo siendo correspondido en el acto, mientras un joven azabache los miraba con recelo desde la mesa de un restaurando; obvio Lyon se dio cuenta de esto y cogió la mano de Juvia si se la llevo a dar una vuelta, siendo seguidos por Gray un poco celoso de lo que Lyon hacia con SU Juvia.

* * *

><p>Hola chicos espero me perdonen por la demora que tuve con este capitulo pero es que no tenia inspiración.<p>

No se les olvide los Reviews si les gusto :3

Hasta la proxima chicos... Yui Dragneel


	7. Chapter 7

NUESTRA VIDA

Capitulo VII

-Que demonios piensa hacer Gray - pensó el albino abrazando a la maga de agua con quien estaba viendo una obra en el parque de la ciudad - Juvia voy a comprar unos helados ya vuelvo.

-esta bien Lyon-sama aquí lo voy a esperar - se paro el albino e hizo una seña para que Gray lo siguiera.

Mientras en el gremio, una peli-rojo estaba comiendo un pastel de fresas mientras hablaba con una joven peli-rosada.

-Como las a ido meredy - pregunto llevándose una cucharada de pastel a la boca.

-A sido tranquilo, pero lo que me da ria es que desde que nos unimos al gremio jellal se a vuelto muy popular - la paso un frió terrible por la espalda y viendo como Erza solo emanaba una aura demoníaca, haciendo que todos los presentes se asustaran.

-tranquilízate Erza todo va a estar bien -dijo una albina de ojos azules - todo va a estar bien.

-Mira tu no hables que también esas idiotas están de tras de Laxus - ahora si era verdad que fairy tail tenia demonios

En todo el gremio sabian que sino las calmaban iba a correr sangre. Dejando a un lado el infierno provocado por Mira y Erza, en algun lugar de Magnolia cierto par de magos trataban de huir de un grupo de chicas locas y todas tenían una camiseta con el nombre de "Gajeel".

-Gajeel-sama donde estas - grito una de las fan enamoradas del dragon slayer de hierro

-Gajeel por que no te vas con ellas ya que te divierten mucho - susurro una peli-azul muy enojada. Habia visto a su novio (No pregunten cuando fue que gajeel se le declaro) coqueteando con una de las chicas de las cuales trataban de alejarse.

-pero que te pasa enana, deja esos celos idiotas - Gajeel grito al ultimas palabras siendo visto por sus fanáticas

-Gajeel-sama gritaron todas mientras se dirigían a Gajeel - deja a tu novia y ven con nosotras.

-rocks - levy utilizo su magia y salio corriendo siendo seguida por lily - que te vaya bien tornillo oxidado

-Levy, regresa no te vayas - grito Gajeel mientras salia corriendo y pasando de largo a levy

-eso te lo buscaste tu solo - y se encamino hacia la casa de Lucy con Lily en sus brazos.

Pasan de vuelta a Lyon y Gray, el primero estaba regañando al segundo por como trataba a Juvia y por las ignoradas que le daba.

- lo se, Lyon tampoco me tienes que decir que hacer - se le podía ver en la cara un sonrojo, que si Natsu lo llegara a ver lo molestaría por toda una semana - solo no se como decir le que la amo.

-eres idiota o solo te haces - dijo Lyon mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza - Juvia te quiere tal cual como eres, solo se tu.

-Parece raro tu, Lyon mi rival del amor, dándome consejos para poder estar con Juvia - lo miro burlonamente, pero Lyon solo sonrió.

-solo no quiero ver a Juvia triste, pero cuando vea la oportunidad te la voy a robar - como si fuera llamada telepaticamente apareció Juvia con una sonrisa.

-Lyon-sama podemos ir a la tienda de peluches de hace rato - lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa, no noto a Gray que solo miraba a Lyon con ganas de golpearlo - Gray-sama creo que su novia lo esta esperando - el aludido se dio cuenta que una chica lo estaba esperando, pero ni la conocía.

-Gray-san - llamo la joven con una mirada atrevida.

-Lo siento pero me voy a llevar a Juvia conmigo - la peli-azul se sorprendió por la reacción de Gray, la arrastro por casi toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la playa cerca del gremio, la llevo hasta la orilla y el se a rodillo.

-Gray-sama que esta haciendo - pregunto una muy confundida Juvia.

-Lo que debí hacer hace tiempos, se que últimamente no soy muy abierto a los sentimientos y que por eso te hago daño, pero aun así te amo, lo se es algo raro, pero desde que paso tiempo contigo y hago como si no te pusiera atención, en realidad lo hago, te escucho y pude ver a la Juvia tierna, amorosa y fuerte que eres, me enamore de ti y no quiero perderte por el bastardo de Lyon - cero los ojos y cogió la mano de la maga - quieres ser mi novia.

La Juvia que estaba escuchando con atención paso a una que se le venia el cielo, su amado sentía lo mismo que ella, Juvia solo asintió y se lanzo a darle un beso. Pasando a donde Lucy, ella estaba durmiendo después de una tarde "jugando" con Natsu, el cual cayo rendido. La rubia se levanto y se vistió, se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a cocinar, quería comer algo nuevo que había una visto de unos de los libros de cocina de Mir.

-huele bien Luce, que estas preparando?- pregunto el peli-rosado abrazándola por la cintura y reposando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la rubia.

-una nueva receta que me dio mira-san -se dio vuelta quedando frente de él, estaba sin su chaleco y solo tenia su pantalón con su fiel bufanda - me puedes ayudar - el asintió con una sonrisa para luego ser besado por la maga celestial.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon por la tardanza si no que no tengo inspiracion y no he podido escribir bien, espero que les gustes <strong>

**Yui Dragneel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chicos disculpen la demora pero en realidad no tenia inspiración y se que me demore mucho en subir el capitulo... Como regalo de disculpas voy a meter a un personaje que ustedes quieran inventar o si quieren a ustedes mismo solo dejen el su nombre el tipo de magia que le gustaría usar. y sin mas a leer se a dicho.**

* * *

><p>NUESTRA VIDA<p>

Capitulo VIII

Es raro describir la situación en la que estaban ciertos magos quienes eran perseguidos por una multitud de chicas locas, para ser mas sincera solo eran cinco magos de Fairy Tail los cuales eran: Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal y Natsu; mientras eran perseguidos por una multitud de chicas enamoradas por nuestros sexy y estúpidos magos los cuales solo estaban con sus pantalones rasgados, sus zapatos y muy desordenados (Gracias a kami-sama Natsu aun tenia su bufanda). Mientras en el gremio las chicas estaban muy animadamente hablando cuando llegaron Erza y Lucy muy pero muy enojadas, un aura asesina se podía ver en ellas lo cual ocasiono que los presentes se pusieran tensos por las recién llegas.

-les paso chicas - pregunto Mira con un tono preocupado -por que vienen asi.

-Lu-chan, Erza - hablo la maga de escritura solida.

-Lucy-san, Erza-san -dijo Juvia.

-muy pronto lo verán - contesto Lucy volteándose hacia la puerta del gremio.

-3

-2

-1... -dijeron la peli-rojo y la rubia al unisono.

Y como por arte de magia las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a un rubio dos peli-negros un peli azul y a un peli-rosa muy desordenados y sin camisas, y atras de ellos venia una multitud de chicas que solo gritaban y sacaban fotos. Estas chicas estaban entrando al gremio persiguiéndolos.

-puerta de la doncella dorada, ábrete - apareció un humo rosado en medio de los chicos y la multitud de fans - Virgo - y apareció la peli-rosa.

-es hora de mi castigo hime - Lucy solo suspiro rendida y luego le hablo con un tono de asustaría hasta Laxus.

-No virgo, solo quiero que las saques y las entierres si es necesario - le ordeno y esta solo hizo lo que su dueña le ordeno.

pero hubo un pequeño problema que la mitad se salio de eso si trato de perseguir a los magos si no es por cuatro magas muy pero muy enojadas las cuales iban guiadas por Erza y Mirajane. Virgo desapareció cuando su tarea fue terminada y Lucy se les unió a las chicas.

-Taver Over: soul satan - dijo Mira transformándose en un demonio.

-re-equip - Erza se puso la armadura de la emperatriz del relámpago.

-látigo de agua - dio lluvia haciendo aparecer un látigo de agua.

-Fire - dijo levy haciendo aparecer la palabra Fuego (en ingles)

-puerta de la portador del agua, ábrete, acuario - y salio acuario gracias a que Juvia le hizo una burbuja de agua a Lucy para que sacara a acuario.

-donde creen que van niñatas - hablo mira con una mirada demoníaca.

-s-solo q-que-queremos una f-foto de la-laxus-sama - esto hizo que la Strauss Mayor se enojara mas y la rodeara de un aura asesina/psicopatía.

-Tam-también de Jellal-sama - poso lo mismo con Erza y así fue como cada una de las cinco chicas se enojaba cuando querían tomar una foto a los chicos que les gustaban.

los presentes estaban muy asustados por ver a las cinco magas como demonios daba bastante miedo lo que hizo que la multitud de chicas se fueran como almas que lleva el diablo al sentirse casi muerta por las magas presentes.

-Gracias chicas - dijeron al unisono los cinco chicos. pero lo único que recibieron fue unas miradas de furia y demoníacas por parte de sus novias.

-chicos yo de ustedes es mejor que vayan hablar con ellas antes de que alguien en el gremio salga lastimado o muerto por parte de ellas - hablo el maestro quien estaba en la barra con lisanna al lado.

-y-yo ha-hablando c-co-con Erza, Maestro esta loco - dijo Jellal algo nervioso por como estaba su novia.

-yo ni loco hablo con Lucy así, me va a matar y su no es ella es alguno de sus espíritus - hablo Natsu con un notable susto en su voz y también estaba sudando frió.

-Juvia es un demonio cuando esta realmente furiosa - Gray estaba igual o peor que Natsu y Jellal.

-de seguro la enana es capas de crear un muro de oro o plata y de paso esta Droy y Jet para cuidarla - simplemente Gajeel no quería ver a Levy enojada.

-no pienso hablar con mira así de seguro me mata - dijo Laxus.

Mientras en otro lado del gremio estaban las cinco chicas esperando a que sus novios les hablaran y solucionar las cosas pero no paso y eso las enfurecía mas, y si no fuera por cana quien les ofreció alcohol las cosas no se hubieran puesto tan calientes. despues de toda 5 horas tomando las chicas ya estaban muy borrachas y no pensaban con sus cinco sentidos.

-DONDE DIABLOS SE METIÓ ESA MALDITA ESTUFA CON PATAS - grito una Lucy muy borracha siendo animada por Levy y cana, mientras el resto del gremio las miraba con algo de preocupación.

-GRAY-SAMA LE FUE INFIEL A JUVIA, JUVIA NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE SEXY PARA EL - dijo llorando la maga de agua mientras era consolada por mira.

-MALDITOS ESTÚPIDOS DONDE ESTÁN, DEN LA CARA ESCORIAS - todo el gremio sentía pesar a los magos involucrados quienes estaban escondidos en el segundo piso.

-Jellal has algo con Erza, sabes que si nos encuentra estamos muertos - dijo Natsu mientra veía como su querida rubia lo buscaba por todos lados.

-y entonces Gray haga algo con Juvia quien si sigue llorando inundara el gremio entero - se defendió Jellal.

-y que hay de la coneja y Mira quienes están con actitud de matar a medio gremio por su culpa - señalo a Laxus y Natsu quienes solo les paso un escalofríos por las espaldas.

-no hables que Levy esta dispuesta a torturarnos, aunque se vea alegre y aliente a Lucy a matar a Natsu y al resto de nosotros - dijo Laxus al ver a las chicas por todo el gremio buscándolos.

-MOCOSOS MUY PRONTO COMIENZAN LOS JUEGOS MÁGICOS Y NECESITO A MIS CINCO CHICAS FAVORITAS EN SUS CINCO SENTIDOS ASÍ QUE USTEDES TRATEN DE QUE DESCANSEN Y Mañana LE DIGO LOS DETALLES - dijo el maestro mirando a todo el gremio y se dirigió a los cinco chicos escondidos y los dirigió a su oficina.

-que paso maestro - pregunto Jellal

-Por su culpa mis elegidas para los grande fuegos mágicos no van a estar concentradas y perderán por ello

-que podemos hacer maestro - pregunto Natsu con un poco de preocupación

-solo hablen con ellas y arreglen las cosa - agrego el maestro mirándolos muy seria mente

-y si no lo logramos - pregunto esta vez Laxus

-ustedes tomaran sus puestos en los juegos - dijo y les hizo una señal para que salieran y ellos asintieron.

-ahora si estamos muertos - pensaron todos.

Bajaron para buscar a sus respectivas parejas pero no las encontraron y alguien les dijo que ya se las habían llevado para sus casas, pero lo que estos magos no sabían eran que hace unas horas atrás cierto reportero les habían tomado fotos para su revista y hecho entrevistas a ciertas chicas. En otras palabras Natsu y los chicos estaban realmente muertos o simplemente se quedarían sin novia por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno aquí otro capitulo loco de mi parte, realmente estoy loca con este tema le voy a dar algo de suspenso y peleas entre nuestras parejas. :) espero les gusten y deje sus reviews para sugerencias o para amenazas por lo malo que es el fic. los quiero corazones y no leemos luego.<strong>

**Yui Dragneel :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chicos disculpen la demora pero en realidad no tenia inspiración y se que me demore mucho en subir el capitulo... Como regalo de disculpas voy a meter a un personaje que ustedes quieran inventar o si quieren a ustedes mismo solo dejen el su nombre el tipo de magia que le gustaría usar. y sin mas a leer se a dicho.**

* * *

><p>NUESTRA VIDA<p>

Capitulo IX

Al día siguiente en la casa de la rubia estaban las chicas tiradas por el piso, la primera en levantarse fue Lucy quien solo se sobaba la cabeza por la migraña que tenia, se levanto de la cama y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno a las demás; Levy fue la segunda, Lucy lo noto y le dijo que fuera a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban y así lo hizo. Y el reto de las chicas se fue levantando y cada una se fue sentando en la cama o en las sillas del comedor, también estaba en el baño. cuando llego Levy todas la veían con preocupación ya que estaba agitada y estaba roja pero no era del buen sentido.

Mientras en el gremio todos estaban como si nada unos pelean otra hablando, cana bebiendo un barril de cerveza y Lisanna haciendo el turno se su hermana ya que esta no estaba en condiciones, todo el alborota común del gremio mas ruidoso y alegre del país. Hasta que nuestra querida Wendy entro al gremio con cara de matar a cualquiera acercándose a los chicos en la barra.

-Manada de IDIOTAS - wendy se posiciono en forma de ataque y los ataco - Rugido del dragón del cielo.

-Wendy por que haces eso - le pregunto Elfman quien estaba con cana y Freed en una mesa cercana.

-que esos idiotas de ahi se los digan o si no pues tengan esta revista - se volteo para mirar a os cinco chicos que estaban estampillados en la estantería de licores - cuando vengan las chicas - los apunto con rabia - ellas los van a matar y tengan por seguro que no los voy a ayudar a recuperarse - después se fue a una mesa en la que estaba romeo con charle y happy muy sorprendido de como wendy les hablo.

-sera mejor miremos lo que esta pasando aquí - dijo Freed.

Al abrir una pagina de la revista quedaron atónitos viendo las fotos tomadas, en la primera aparecía Gray con una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises, mas abajo se estaban besando, la siguiente foto aparecía Laxus con una chica de cabello azul y ojos rosas, y mas abajo en otra foto se estaban besan esto hizo que elfman se enojara, en la siguiente foto estaba Jellal con una rubia de ojos del mismo color, y en la foto de abajo se estaban besando al igual que los otros, en otra foto estaba Natsu con una peli-negra de ojos azules, este si se veía que se sorprendió con el beso y por ultimo habían dos foto de Gajeel con una peli-blanca que el cabello de terminaba en negro con ojos bicolores, también se estaban besando.

el titulo de la pagina era "Las nuevas novias de los magos mas populares de todo Fiore?" y el pie de este mismo los dejo a todos sorprendidos "que habrán hecho las demonios de fairy tail para aburrir a estoy magos tan sexy y divertidos? pues eso no importa ya que están solteros y con simples chicas" en la entrevista estaban solo las cinco chicas.

"Vaya es super que las demonios de Fairy Tail hallan dejado a estos magos, que les habrán hecho para que ellos estén solteros"- dijo la entrevistadora que se llamaba Isabell - "pero aquí estamos con nuestras afortunadas chicas que besaron y estuvieron toda la tarde con estos magos"

"Natsu-san es tan tierno quisiera ser lucy-san"- dijo la peli-negra de ojos azules.

"Gajeel-san es muy divertido, aunque parezca gruñón es un amor"- dijo la peli-blanca/negra.

"y dígame chicas como hicieron para que estuvieran con ustedes y de paso las besaran"- hablo Isabell.

"solo vinieron a nosotras y ya, estaban muy tristes y desanimados así que nosotras decidimos levantar el animo"- dijo la otra peli-negra.

"y que les dijeron, bueno el porque estaban así"-volvió a preguntar Isabell

"por que estaban cansados de que sus ex-novias los maltrataran y los manejaran como quisieran"- dijo la peli-azul.

"ademas nosotras somos mas lindas y los podemos atender como ellos quieren"- dijo la rubia.

"bueno y les dijeron que terminaron"- hablo Isabell.

"claro"-contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

"bueno esto si que es muy bueno, chicas les doy una advertencia, cuídenlos bien por que todas van a ir por ellos"- dijo isabell -"bueno con esto es todo es una pequeña entrevista a las afortunadas que están saliendo con nuestros lindos magos de fairy tail".

Y ahí se terminaba la entrevista, como cana había leído en voz alta para que todos los presentes escucharan ahora estaban mirando y preparándose para matar a ciertos magos.

-Ustedes manada de infelices los vamos a ... - pero fueron interrumpidos por las puerta del gremio que salieron volando, todos los presentes les paso un escalofrió por la espalda al sentir cinco auras asesinas en la entrada del gremio y al voltearse vieron a Erza, Mira, Juvia, Levy y Lucy hechas una furia, cuando iban pasando todos se corrían y dejaron pasar a las ahora si a las demonios de Fairy Tail.

-como se atreven a traicionarnos así y no decirnos - hablo la rubia escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo rubio - que hicimos mal para que nos traicionen así - les grito mostrando su cara la cual estaba con los ojos rojos de llorar y aun con lagrimas saliendo.

-Laxus, tan poco te importo mis sentimientos - Mira le iba a pagar pero fue detenida por Erza.

-pues si tanto quieren ser libres y no estar con las demonios de Fairy Tail pues - hizo una pausa y luego - TERMINAMOS -dijeron todas al mismo tiempo dejando a todos muy sorprendido - ahora si pueden matarlos, torturarlos o hacerles lo que ustedes quieran - dijo Erza dirigiéndose a una mesa alejada de los demás.

-Bueno con el permiso de las chicas ya los podemos matar - y como por arte de magia todo el gremio se dirigió así los pobres chicos que se defendieron como podían, ya que les llegaban ataques de todos lados.

-deberíamos ayudarlos - dijo Levy consolando a una pobre rubia.

-dejen que los maten eso se merecen por idiotas - dijo Mira muy enojada.

-Gray y Natsu tienen que pagar por lo que nos hicieron a mi y a Lucy-san - Hablo Juvia dejando de hablar en tercera persona.

-de ahora en adelante vamos a cambiar con esos idiotas - sentencio Erza mas seria de lo normal.

Todos ya se habían encargado de darle un castigo a los chicos mientras Erza los Ignoraba olímpicamente y Mira hacia como si no existieran, Lucy y Levy permanecían en la biblioteca del gremio y Juvia simplemente estaba en la barra hablando con Lisanna y Mira; el maestro se para en el escenario y llamo a Erza, Mira y Laxus (quien fue ignorado por las dos chicas).

-Bueno como ya saben faltan tres meses para los grandes juegos mágicos y ya he elegido a los cinco miembros de los dos equipos - todos se miraron y se sentían ansiosos - en el equipo A estarán: Mirajane, Erza, Lucy, Juvia y Levy; mientras en el equipo B son: Laxus, Jellal, Gray, Gajeel y Natsu - termino de decir y las chicas apenas le dio un brillo en los ojos.

-AHORA LOS PODEMOS DEJAR EN VERGÜENZA - los presentes las miraron sorprendidos y con una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

-Vamos a entrenar y no volveremos hasta que sea el día de los juegos - dijo Erza mientras que las chicas salían del gremio - nos vemos maestro.

Y así se fueron la demonios de Fairy tail con la esperanza de vengarse de los idiotas que les destruyeron el corazón. Todos desde ese día ignoraron a los cinco magos por la rabia que aun sentían, haciendo sentirlos muy pero muy mal y con ganas de matar a el fotógrafo que les tomo esas fotos que nunca debieron existir y a esas jóvenes quienes jamas debieron aceptar salir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno otro capitulo mas y con un desgarrador tema. espero les gusten.<strong>

**PD: los chicos se pasaron esta vez y de paso la muchachas los van hacer pasar la vergüenza del siglo.**

**se despide Yui Dragneel **


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuestra Vida**

**capitulo X**

* * *

><p>esos idiotas se las iban a pagar muy caro, y lo que les daba mas rabia era que estaban en la misma ciudad en la cual las chicas iban a entrenar para los Grandes Juegos Mágico (<strong>P.D: para no escribir la palabra la voy a abreviar GJM así<strong>). Erza Scarlet quería matar a los intrusos que estaban en una casa de campo que Lucy había comprado (**lo se ni yo que lo estoy escribiendo se como la compro y desde cuando la tenia**) comiendo y haciendo como si nada.

-por que no mejor se largan de mi casa que no los queremos ver - grito una muy enfurecida Lucy, quien los estaba amenazando con un cuchillo en la mano - no los invite, así que LARGO - señalo con su mano libre.

-Luce no tenemos donde ir, por favor déjanos estar aquí esta noche si - le dijo Natsu pareciendo un niño pequeño haciendo pucheros.

-mi querido Natsu - le contesto la rubia dejando el cuchillo en la mesa del comedor - los dejaría con mucho gusto - dijo con una sonrisa que hizo asustar a los chicos ya que su mirada era sádica - pero las chicas están quedando se aquí por lo del entrenamiento para los GJM - se acerco mas a Natsu causando que este se ruborizara y las chicas rieran, con esas sonrisas de ultratumba - pero ustedes nos hicieron sufrir así que - se acerco lo suficiente como para ;as e un beso pero - ASÍ QUE SE LARGAN MANADA DE IDIOTAS, QUE PENSARON QUE LOS IBA A DEJAR QUEDARSE EN MI CASA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE NOS HICIERON - les grito dejando casi sordos a Gajeel y Natsu, y dejando a Laxus, Gray y Jellal con miedo - QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO PARA QUE SE LARGUEN O QUIEREN QUE LOS SAQUEMOS A LAS MALAS.

-Ya nos vamos Lu-Lucy-sama - con testaron al unisono Gajeel y Natsu.

-y no quiero verlos por aquí - esta vez hablo erza

-Aye - dijeron todos saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de esa casa.

-si que son tontos - hablo Levy después de ver a sus compañeros de gremio salir corriendo asustados de Lucy - no crees que te pasaste Lu-chan.

- No Lucy estuvo perfecta - dijo Mira con una sonrisa - que bueno que les metiste ese susto, ahora si no se van a atrever volver aquí - le dio un abrazo a la rubia que estaba muy tensa.

-nunca pensé en amenazar a Natsu de esta forma, aun lo amo - Juvia que estaba en silencio se acerco a Lucy y mira para consolar a su rubia amiga.

-tranquila Lucy-san ninguna de nosotras le es facil olvidar lo bueno que ellos hicieron por nosotras - hablo juvia con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

y en el sofá en donde estaban entados los chicos había una lacrima de visión que les permitía ver y escuchar lo que pasaba en esa casa, por mas que se analizaran habían hecho mal en engañar a las personas que los amaban por la forma y personalidad de cada uno, que no lo juzgaba por su forma de vestir o como le daba por actuar o si se desnudaba cada cinco minutos o que fuera un malhumorado, ellas los querían tal cual son.

-MALDITA SEA, COMO USTEDES MANADA DE IDIOTAS SE CREYERON LO DE ESAS ESTÚPIDAS LES DIJERON - pregunto refiriéndose a las chicas de la entrevista.

-TU NO HABLES SALAMANDER QUE TAMBIÉN ESTAS METIDO EN ESTO - le grito de vuelta Gajeel, lo que provoco una pelea entre estos.

-CÁLLENSE LOS DOS - les grito Gray tratando de pensar.

-VENGA CALLENOS - Gray se paro y se lanzo a golpearlos, y ahí se formo una pelea típica por así decirlo.

-como hacemos para que nos perdonen - hablo Jellal quien estaba sentado al lado de Laxus.

-Hacer algo realmente maravilloso por ellas - contesto Laxus con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Todos los días hacían cosas para que los perdonaran pero todo fue en vano por que si no eran golpeados eran ignorados o pasaban de largo de ellos. Natsu cansado de ello quiso probar a su manera y una noche se adentro a la casa de la rubia por la ventana (N/A: que raro en Natsu u.u) encontrándola dormida y se maravillo con su rostro que mostraba paz, tranquilidad y calidez, ella se levanto por el frió que entraba por la ventana y vio al peli-rosado recostado en el marco de esta mirando a la nada hasta que se percato de que Lucy ya se había despertado.

-Perdón por entrar así a tu casa Luce - la rubia lo vio muy distraído y serio.

-que tienes Natsu - se acerco para verlo mejor y le toco la mejilla con una de sus manos.

-Te extraño, quiero que me perdones y poder ser felices - le contesto mientras le tocaba su mano con una de el - extraño tus besos, tus caricias, todo de tu.

-Lo siento Natsu pero tu te buscaste esto - quito su mano con fuerza y se dio media vuelta en dirección a su cama - cuando salgas por favor cierra le ventana.

-Luce esto diciendo la verdad, te extraño princesa - al escuchar esas palabras la rubia se sonrojo pero no se volteo.

-Por favor vete de mi casa, no te quiero escuchar decir mas mentiras

-No son mentiras princesa, quiero estar contigo y ya, eres mi estrella a que ilumina mi camino - la abrazo por la espalda y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella - solo te quiero a ti.

-si era así por que demonios tenias que besar a esa - bajo su cabeza sintiendo sus ojos arder.

-ella me tomo desapercibido, yo solo tenia que hacer de guarda espalda y ya - se defendió y después poso un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla de la chica.

-Por favor vete antes de que se levante Erza - Natsu solo se alejo y salio por la ventana viéndola de espalda con una mirada culpable.

Después de varias semanas, estaban en el día antes de los GJM, todo el gremio estaba en el bar de siempre celebrando y divirtiéndose excepto cierto mago de fuego que estaba serio y decaído. Desde la ultima vez de haber hablado con Lucy, Natsu tomo una actitud fría y oscura no hablaba con nadie tampoco se metía en pleitos y todo por que su cabeza solo pasaba Lucy, Lucy y Lucy, buscando la manera en como conquistarla de nuevo.

-Bueno les deseo a todos mucha suerte y cuídense - dijo el maestro muy alegre.

-Vamos a ganar de nuevo - grito Cana con un barril en sus brazos.

-AYE SIR - grito todo el gremio.

después de eso los participantes se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares de descanso y una vez ahí apareció una esfera grande la cual lanzo unas cuerdas que se ponían utilizar como puentes para llegar al laberinto. Después de que la calabaza todos los gremios que participaban salieron corriendo por los por puentes entrando al laberinto y comenzando batallas pequeñas. Las chicas no tuvieron muchos problemas y llegaron de segundas, mientras los chicos tuvieron que pelear con un gremio para llegar de terceros, casi todo una noche larga.

-Espero verlos muy prontos Fairy Tail, mas que todo a ti Lucy Heartfilia - dijo una mujer con capa quien veía el comienzo de los juegos en un bar cercano - va hacer interesante - se le forma una sonrisa torcida, para después irse en dirección contraria del laberinto

* * *

><p><strong>espero les guste el capitulo y perdon por la demora, los quiero nos leemos luego.<strong>

**Se despide, Yui Dragneel **


End file.
